powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
End Game
Out in the Wastelands, Gem & Gemma reassemble a Grinder, bring it back online with a camera attached to it, and have it return to the Venjix Palace. As Venjix prepares to attack the city with the newest Attack Bot, he orders Kilobyte to stay behind & continue the project he's working on. Dillon comes down for breakfast, after a long night of nightmares. Gem and Gemma are woken by Dr. K. They tell her what they did with the Grinder, and the good Doctor approves. Venjix and his forces arrive in the city and the Rangers quickly respond and the fight begins. The team regroups and fires everything they've got at Venjix. The Energy Bot jumps in, changes the blast energy and fires it back at the Rangers. The blast de-morphs the team and they are forced to retreat. When the team arrives back at base, Dr. K explains the only way to keep the bot from messing with the bio fields is to destroy him. Also, when Dillon is looking ill, Dr. K insists on doing another scan on him to see if the virus is spreading more, but Dillon refuses & leaves. Ziggy catches up to Dillon and convinces him to return to the garage. But on their way back they're attacked by the Energy Bot. They morph and begin fighting him. As Green & Black get blasted by their own blast, the others show up and attack the Energy Bot when he's distracted with Green & Black. The bot goes big and quickly beats the High Octane & Mach Megazords. But thanks to Dr. K reconfiguring the ValveMax weapons array, they're able to destroy the Energy Bot. Kilobyte tells Venjix that he has completed the device, but before he can suggest testing it, Venjix walks off to talk to Tenaya. Kilobyte now believes he has to prove himself. The scan shows that the Venjix Virus inside Dillon is now at 51%, and that Venjix could take control at any time. Dr. K has been working on an antidote, but it's still too risky and she will not give it to Dillon. Kilobyte goes to Corinth with a small remote to activate a Hybrid. He succeeds and activates none other than Corporal Hicks. Scott goes to try to convince his dad that they now need to attack Venjix, but Colonel Truman won't budge. Then Hicks comes in and tries to blast the Colonel. Scott manages to save his dad and Corporal Hicks is captured. At the base, Dr. K explains to the Rangers and Colonel Truman that Hicks is 53% robotic, a Hybrid. She then shows a scan of some of Corinth's citizens, and a large portion of them are Hybrids as well. Realizing he was wrong for not listening to his son, Colonel Truman accepts Scotts plan and is ready to move on his orders. Gem and Gemma then show the team that the Grinder they reassembled has found the Venjix Palace. Now the Rangers know where to strike. Learning of Kilobyte's actions, Venjix banishes him and prepares to activate his final attack early. Inside Corinth, Tenaya 15 places the Magnetic Pulse timer. The clock hits zero, the pulse goes off, and all the power in Corinth goes down. Everything electronic is rendered useless. All the Hybrids in the city are activated and under Venjix's control, including Dillon. As the auxiliary power comes on in the Command Tower, Colonel Truman starts to bring the shields back online, but Vasquez stops him. She's a Hybrid too and she points a blaster at the Colonel. The Grinders and Venjix himself enter the Command Tower. Venjix tells Truman that he now works for Venjix.